Where I Belong
by darkroadsahead
Summary: Jason watches as Courtney and Jax kiss, his heart breaking. As he runs off he finds himself finding comfort in the arms of a women who might just be the one to help him forget. Her name is...Elizabeth.
1. Default Chapter

Where I Belong  
  
Jason Morgan stood, frozen in his spot as he watched in horror as his ex wife locked lips with his enemy. Jason clenched his hands into fists at his side, not able to turn away from the awful image before him. He had known that Courtney would move on eventually, he had seen signs that there was something between her and Jax, but witnessing it himself, watching as his ex-wife makes out with him...is all too real for him. As Jason finally snaps back to reality he turns on his heels and walks in the opposite direction. No clue as to where he was going, all he knew was he needed to be as far away from the sight he had just seen as possible.  
  
As he walked through the park, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, each beat felt as though it were going to break through his chest and spill onto the ground before him. His eyes stinging with the realization that it really was over. Courtney had moved on, she had made space in her heart for someone new and she was flaunting it for the world to see. He could not blame her for moving on; he just wished she would not be so naive as to fall for Jasper Jax and his old tricks. But apparently no women, not even Courtney Morgan or...Matthews could fight the temptation that Jax seemed to give. Jason always had hope in his heart for someday reconciliation between himself and his former wife, but today was the day he realized how her life is without him in it. She is not afraid anymore, she's not crying or screaming...she's not begging for Jax not to go, she's calm, she's relaxed. Just the way she smiled at Jax showed was enough for Jason to realize what he had done to her. When she was with him she had this huge weight on her fragile little shoulders, she had a look of pain in her eyes, fear whenever he would walk out the door, fear of him getting shot, or arrested, fear of never hearing from him again. Yet when she looked at Jax tonight...Jason saw the look in her eyes. It was a look that showed she was not afraid for him, she knew when Jax said goodnight that he would be back tomorrow, she knew there were no risks in him, she knew that Jax could fly across the world and she would not have to worry about him. She looked relaxed for the very first time since they were married and Jason realized...she looked happy. A look he had not seen in her eyes since their wedding night, a look sometimes he never thought he'd see again. Yet he was happy to see it, he was happy to know she had found someone to make her smile like that, make her laugh, make her eyes sparkle again. Except...he always hoped it would be him.  
  
Jason finally allowed for his legs to rest as he stopped walking. Looking around he noticed where he was. The docks. He walked to the edge of the dock, and looked out at the water. Lifting his arm he wiped viciously at his eyes as to stop the tears that threatened to spill over. No one has ever made Jason Morgan want to cry. Sure, it was possible with Jason Quattermaine but that was a whole different person. A whole other lifetime, a whole other life. This is Jason Morgan now, and Jason Morgan would not allow for his emotions to show. No matter what the circumstance. No matter who it is. But for some reason Courtney always managed to get to him, even when she wasn't trying to. Jason cleared his throat, as he lost himself in the ocean. Memories of their time together flooding his mind.  
  
"Jason?" Jason turned around at the sound of a women's voice. A part of him wished it was Courtney, coming to tell him that her kissing Jax was a mistake, or a way to make him jealous. But he knew it was not possible. As the women stepped out of the shadow he recognized her right away.  
  
"Elizabeth." He said as he looked at her. "When did you get back?" He asked. He had been informed that Elizabeth had left town not too long ago, assumed it had to do with Ric and their baby. Jason still could not understand what Elizabeth saw in Ric Lansing. The man was a complete lunatic. He kidnapped Carly, tried to steal her baby, not to mention his attempts at drugging Elizabeth and she knew all of this. Yet she continued to stay by his side. Loyal and strong. Just like Elizabeth though. When she fell in love with someone she loved them with every fiber of her being. Every ounce of her soul, every beat of her heart. And she would not let them think she would ever leave them. No matter what the crime, she was always by their side. Strong as ever...Elizabeth's love is something to change a man. Jason knew that in the way Ric was when he was with her. And sometimes, back in the days...Jason wished he had what it took to change himself for her. She was one of the few people who made Jason be proud and made him feel like himself.  
  
"A few days ago. I'm trying to lay low for a little bit. You know...stay out of sight I guess." Elizabeth said to him with a small smile.  
  
As she approached him Jason knew right away that she could sense something was wrong with him, just in the way she looked at him. The way her eyes somewhat widened when she grew closer to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him as she looked up at him.  
  
Jason nodded, once again plastering that look of strength on his face. "Yeah. Rough night." He said to her with a small smile. She looked amazing; her hair was the first thing he noticed about her, that and her eyes. It was not hard to imagine that Elizabeth was a mother. She was always protective of those she loved, strong when needed; she could be weak when she had to as well. Elizabeth had all the maternal instincts of a natural born mother, and it was one of the reasons he always knew she would make an amazing women.  
  
It was then that he noticed the sleeping baby in the carriage beside her. "What's his name?" Jason asked, as he looked down at the beautiful baby.  
  
Elizabeth followed Jason's eyes and her whole face lit up when she laid eyes on her son. "I named him Cameron. After Zander's father." Elizabeth said, not tearing her eyes away from him. She bent down and pulled the tiny blanket up closer to him, tucking it under his chin as she made sure he was warm.  
  
Jason watched as she went right into mother mode and made sure her son was comfortable. "He's beautiful." Jason commented as he smiled down at him. Children were always one of the few things that could ever make Jason Morgan go soft. Ever since he had Michael, Jason always knew his goal in life was to one day be a father. And then as everything in his life changed so drastically, when Courtney told him they could not have children...no matter how hard he tried to cover it up...a piece of Jason had died. Just knowing he would never be able to hold a baby in his arms and know it was his, know it belonged to him...it tore him up inside. It made him realize his life is not going to turn out the way he had always wanted. But now that he still has Michael and Morgan...it doesn't change the fact that they are not his. He may never get a chance to be the kind of father Sonny is, or to be able to hold his own child.  
  
Elizabeth finally looked up, locking eyes with Jason as she smiled softly at him. "So, how's Em doing?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason knew Elizabeth did not know about Nikolas, he knew that Emily has yet to bring herself to really tell anyone that Nikolas Cassadine was no longer dead, that he was just a man who lost his way and has yet to find it back. By the look in her eyes, a part of Jason wished he could come out and tell Elizabeth that Nikolas is alive, tell her that Emily is trying to help him find his way back...but he knew he could not do that. He would be betraying the trust of his sister, the only relative he has left who he can really trust completely, who trusts him. He could never betray her like that. No matter how he felt about her decisions.  
  
"She's...ok." Jason said to her. Elizabeth nodded as she walked over to the bench behind them, pulling little Cameron and his carriage along beside her, sitting down. She folded her hands before her, and stared at them with such concentration that Jason knew she was thinking about Nikolas.  
  
Taking the few steps back he sat down beside her. Looking at her as her eyes began to water. "Are you ok?" He asked her, knowing full well just how important NIkolas was to her as well.  
  
"Nikolas was one of my best friends, Jason. And Sometimes I just...I just sit down and I think about him. And...and about Emily. Sometimes I even..." She wiped away the tears as she let out a slight hint of a laugh. "I think about those nights at Kelly's, me...Lucky...Nikolas and Emily...I think about how young we were and how we all thought that...that...that was our lives. That we would be friends forever we would...we would be there for each other that nothing could ever ruin our friendship...nothing could ever keep..." She stopped talking as she sniffled slightly. "Then everything happened. The fire...losing Lucky..and through that all Nikolas and Emily were there for me, Jason." She said as she looked up at him, her dark eyes staring directly into his. "They helped me deal with Lucky's death and now..Emily is in the same position and I turn and leave town. How could I do that to her?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason sat in silence as she let her emotions out, as she confessed to him the guilt inside of her. He knew how she must be feeling. She feels like she betrayed her best friend. "You didn't do anything wrong." He comforted her. "She wasn't alone, she had Lucky here and you had to worry about your own problems. Like your baby." Jason said to her. "Emily understands that, she knows you had to do what you had to do. She would never hold you guilty for following your heart." He said, repeating the words of his wise beyond her year's sister.  
  
"I just can't shake this feeling that Emily is still holding onto a piece of Nikolas, still holding on to hope that he is still alive. Just like I did with Lucky." Elizabeth whispered. She turned her attention back to Cameron, smiling at him. Jason knew she was just doing it as a way to avoid his eyes, to keep him from seeing her cry.  
  
Digging into the pocket of his leather jacket he searched for something she could use as a Kleenex. As he fished around he pulled out a small piece of paper. "It's not much but.." He said to her with a small smile as he held the piece of paper out to him. Elizabeth allowed herself to laugh at his jester. Taking the piece of paper with a grateful smile as she used it to dab at the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I just wish I had stayed here for her." She whispered so softly, Jason had to struggle to hear her.  
  
Before Jason had a chance to respond, the sound of Cameron's cries struck through the silent night sky. Elizabeth stood up as she bent over the carriage holding her son. Reaching down she lifted him up in her arms and rocked him back and forth. Jason stood as well as he watched in amazement as Elizabeth comforted her child. Smiling at her as the baby finally calmed down and stopped crying.  
  
Elizabeth turned to him, returning his smile. For a moment the two stood there in silence, smiling at each other, and then at Cameron. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure." Jason said as Elizabeth closed the gap between them, lowering her son into the arms of Jason.  
  
As she backed away Jason wrapped his arms around the child, and stared down at him. Smiling at the baby as he rocked him back and forth. Cameron opened his tiny little eyes and locked eyes with Jason. As he slowly smiled, a slight giggle escaped his tiny little lips, which caused Jason's smile to widen. All a while Elizabeth stood by, staring lovingly at her son, and the man who held him so protectively.  
  
Jason watched as Cameron finally drifted off to sleep. Moments later he walked over to the carriage and lowered him into it, unwrapping his arms from the small child as he took the blanket and tucked it under his chin.  
  
"He's amazing." Jason said softly, still not pulling his eyes away from the baby.  
  
Just then the sound of a cell phone ring broke through the night. Elizabeth shuffled in her purse as she finally pulled out her ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered as she held the phone up to her ear. "Ok. Bye." As she hung up the phone she placed it back in her purse and looked back to Jason.  
  
"I should be getting him to bed." Elizabeth said as she looked back up at Jason. He nodded as he stepped aside.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said to her, she smiled and nodded as she walked past him and off into the darkness.  
  
Jason stood there for a long moment, watching the corner she had just slipped by. A smile playing at the corner of his lips. For those few moments they just shared...he had forgotten all about Courtney. 


	2. History Is Forgotten

History Is Forgotten  
  
Jason sat at his table in Kelly's, sipping his coffee as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for Emily to meet him. She had called him this morning and asked to meet him, when she refused to tell him over the phone what was wrong; he had assumed it had to do with Nikolas and Mary. Of course he dropped everything he was doing to wait for his little sister. Hoping this time she had made a decision on what she was going to do. Just then, the door swung open. Out of the corner of his eye Jason watched as Courtney walked in and over to the counter. She turned her head and locked eyes with Jason, who managed to pull his eyes off of her and look down at the coffee cup in his hand. For the first time since their divorce he just could not look at her. It hurt him too much.  
  
"Jason..." Courtney said as she walked over to him, standing before him.  
  
"Hi." He said to her as he managed to force himself to look at her. He was not sure as to why she had approaching him, or what it is she wanted but even now he could not turn her away. Even after what he had witnessed just last night.  
  
"How are you?" She asked him. Her beautiful eyes actually showed concern for him. Why was she concerned? What had she heard? He had done nothing and nothing awful had happened to him or Sonny or even Carly in the past few days.  
  
"Pretty good. How are you?" He asked her, even though a part of him really did not want to hear her response. Just thinking about her and Jax, just thinking about his name made Jason's blood boil. Even though he can tell Jax is making Courtney happy it still has yet to change the fact that Jason feels as though he is trying to take something from Jason. No, Courtney is not his possession but her love is or...was. And it appears that Jax knows that and this is his way of revenge.  
  
"I'm ok. Actually I'm supposed to be meeting Jax here. We have to discuss the foundation." She said to him with a small smile.  
  
The second she mentioned his name Jason saw it, he saw what he had feared all along. He saw that slight glimmer in her eyes, that small sound of hope in her voice. And he felt his heart breaking all over again.  
  
Just then, as if on cue Emily walked through the door, approaching the table.  
  
"Hey Courtney." Emily smiled warmly at her brother's ex.  
  
"Hey Emily. How are you doing?" Courtney asked that same concern in her voice she had moments ago when speaking to Jason. Of course now she had a good reason to ask that question.  
  
"I'm doing ok." Emily smiled at her.  
  
Just then the door swung open yet again and in walked...Jax. Courtney's eyes followed him as he sat at a table across the room from them.  
  
"I should go." She said with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later." And with that said she practically ran to the table with Jax.  
  
Jason's hands clenched into a fist as he watched Courtney approach the table, and Jax stand up...hugging her before they sat down again. Emily followed her brother's eyes and watched as well.  
  
Sitting down at the table across from him "Jase." She said to him, managing to snap him out of his trance he had been in. He turned to his sister, an apologetic smile thrown her way.  
  
"Are you ok with that?" Emily asked. She did not have to say it because Jason knew what she was talking about. Is he ok with his ex wife hugging and kissing one of the few people he despises? No. Of course not. But he can't control Courtney or her heart and if her heart is leading her to Jasper Jax then it is just something he must accept.  
  
"Courtney can be with whoever she wants to be with, Emily. We're over." Jason said to his sister as he finally looked at her.  
  
"Yeah but Jax isn't just anybody, Jason. You know that." She told her brother, she clearly understood where Jason was coming from. He knew she did not hate Jax but she knew he did and she wanted to speak to him in the terms he was used to.  
  
"It's ok, Emily. Courtney and I are over. And besides...you didn't call me here to talk about my past love life. What's going on?" Jason asked her, knowing Emily would take the hint and change the subject.  
  
"I-I think I've finally accepted that Nikolas is gone." Emily said to him as she folded her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
"What? Emily what are you talking about?" Jason asked her.  
  
"I know that...Connor is NIkolas, ok? I know he is. But-But he's not really Nikolas anymore. Jason he's Connor Bishop now. And maybe...maybe that's what's best for him. It might be a good thing. He's free of Helena and his sick family, just like he always wanted." Emily insisted.  
  
"Emily, Nikolas loves you. Connor or not its in there. It is just buried deep down. You can't give up on him. Mary is a sick women ok? She is clearly lost and lonely and she misses her husband and she is trying to hold on to him by keeping your fiancée. You can't let her continue with this lie." He said to her.  
  
"But Jase remember what you told me? Huh? Remember? You said if you were in Nikolas's position and I told you the truth that you would be angry. Angry at the people who lied to you and angry at the person who told you the truth. I don't want Nikolas to be angry at me. I want him to love him. I can't handle him telling me to go to hell or go away." Emily said, tears glistering in her eyes.  
  
"You're right, I would be angry. But I'm not Nikolas. Nikolas loves you. He's patient and kind and he would never lash out at you. Neither would Connor." Jason said to her.  
  
Emily did not say anything as she looked at her brother, Jason could tell she was still hurting and she was confused, but she needed to know that giving up would only hurt her more. Jason knows that from experience. He stole a glance and Courtney, who was too busy laughing at something Jax was saying to pay any attention to him.  
  
The sound of the door swinging open causes Jason's eyes to look at the door. And watched as Lucky Spencer approached their table.  
  
"Hey Em." Lucky said as he kneeled down beside his best friend, placing a hand on her back. "Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
Emily looked at Lucky, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as she did not speak, instead she just hugged him. Lucky wrapped his arms around her, and held her close in his arms. Knowing speaking would do no good at this point. She needed to allow herself to cry.  
  
Jason's heart broke for his sister as she tried not to cry in Lucky's arms. He watched as Lucky comforted her in silence, closing his eyes while holding on to her. Jason knew Lucky missed Nikolas as well, but he also knew that Emily needed Lucky to be strong for her right now, and was proud that he was doing just that.  
  
After a few moments of hugging Lucky in silence, Emily finally pulled away and gave him a small laugh.  
  
"I got your shirt all wet." She laughed as she brushed at his tear stained shirt.  
  
"It's ok. I have another." Lucky said to her with a small smile. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked her.  
  
Emily smiled as she nodded. "Yeah." She said finally.  
  
Standing up she looked at Jason, who also stood as well. She walked around the table to her brother and hugged him tightly. Jason closed his eyes as he hugged her back. Wishing there was more he could do then hug her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered to him.  
  
"Anytime you need to talk Em...you can always call me." He said to her as she pulled away.  
  
"I know." She said with a small smile as she walked back over to Lucky.  
  
Lucky and Jason nodded at each other, as their way of acknowledgement as Lucky followed Emily out the door.  
  
Jason sat back down...his mind drifting back to the pain in his sisters eyes. A pain he wished he could take away himself.  
  
-----------  
  
Elizabeth Webber smiled at her son as she placed him in his crib, finally able to calm his defining cries. She knew taking care of a baby would be a lot of work but she always assumed she would have Ric standing by to be there with her through everything. But she realized recently that a part of her did not want Ric anywhere near her child. She realized that even though she loves him now, and will forever love him...she can not stand the thought of her child being in danger because of who Ric is and how he thinks. She knows he is a good man and would take good care of Cameron, but it does not change the things he has done in the past and the past is proof that Ric Lansing is not always easy to count on, and Ric Lansing will never let go of his vendetta against his brother, and Ric Lansing does not always have the best judgment. And that is something she could never deal with or never accept.  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall behind Cameron's crib she decided she needed to get something to eat. Grams had already insisted she go out today, promising her she would watch over little Cameron while she was out. Elizabeth really did not some time by herself, even though a part of her did not want to leave Cameron. She never realized how much a part of her he was. It was one of the most amazing feelings she has ever felt. It made her feel like she did not need anything or anyone other then Cameron, and that was a feeling she has not felt since...Jason.  
  
Shaking thoughts of the tall, dark, handsome man out of her head Elizabeth laughed at herself as she leaned in and kissed Cameron's tiny bald head. She walked out into the living room and smiled at Grams as she walked past her, and out the door. She needed to get to Kelly's, get something good to eat. Something other then the junk she had been eating while pregnant.  
  
---------  
  
Moments later Elizabeth had stepped through the door and into Kelly's, walking to the counter as she smiled at Mike.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth." Mike said to her with a welcoming smile. "What can I get for you?" He asked her.  
  
"A menu please." Elizabeth smiled. Mike gave her a confused look. He knew she probably had the entire menu memorized and yet Elizabeth still wanted to see one. Hey, it has been a long time since she had a good meal at Kelly's she wanted to see if anything has changed at all.  
  
Turning to look at the door, Elizabeth's eyes landed on Jason. Who was sitting alone at the table to the right of the restaurant? His eyes were glued across the room. Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw Courtney and Jax talking and laughing. Jax had reached across the table and was holding Courtney's hand in his, and she was smiling at him, clearly not bothered by the way he held her hand. Elizabeth turned back to Jason, who had that blank look on his face. The look he always wore when it came to his feelings.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her menu as she walked across the restaurant and stood before him. Jason's eyes darted up and looked at her, giving her a warm smile as he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey." She said to him with a smile.  
  
"Hey." Jason responded.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" She asked him. Jason smiled at her as he nodded. Elizabeth pulled out the chair and sat down in front of him.  
  
"So how are you doing?" He asked her, looking at her.  
  
"Good. Grams is taking care of Cameron for the day. She insisted I get out on my own for a little while." Elizabeth said to him.  
  
"Everyone needs some time to themselves once in a while." Jason told her.  
  
"Is that why you were sitting here alone? You want to be alone?" Elizabeth asked him as she prepared to stand up.  
  
"No no no. I don't mind you being here. I just got done talking to Emily." Jason said to her.  
  
"Oh. How is she doing? When I talked to her yesterday she seemed to be still hanging on I guess." Elizabeth said, thoughts of her best friend in pain seemed all to much for Elizabeth to handle which is why she refused to tell Emily to let go, refused to admit to anyone that NIkolas was gone.  
  
"She's finally accepted that Nikolas isn't coming back." Jason said softly. His voice seemed distant, as if he was lost in thought.  
  
"Emily will never give up hope though. No matter what she says." Elizabeth insists. She knows Emily would never give up.  
  
"It's hard to imagine your life without the person you love. Dead or alive...if they leave you its like a piece of you dies inside and nothing you can do can ever fix that. Not even if they come back to you...that piece will still be dead until you know they are yours again." Jason said.  
  
Elizabeth had figured his speech was directed to Courtney, She figured she would see his eyes dart back from her to Elizabeth. But realized he was looking at her. He would probably feel rude about looking at Courtney while sitting with Elizabeth.  
  
"I know what you mean." Elizabeth replied as she looked at Jason.  
  
Suddenly it felt as though a uncomfortable weight had been placed on their shoulders and Elizabeth watched as Jason looked at Courtney yet again, realizing that him not looking at her while he spoke was his way of being polite, she knew Jason could no longer feel for her the way he once did. He was in love with Courtney, and that was that.  
  
"Jason, are you ok?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
Jason looked back at her, nodding. "Of course." He replied.  
  
Elizabeth reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Jason's as she looked at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything." She said to him, giving him a warm smile.  
  
Jason looked down at her hand on top of his, and with his one free hand he placed it on top of hers. Looking at their hands and then back up at her.  
  
"I know." He said softly.  
  
Just then Jason felt as someone lifted him from his chair, and slammed him into the wall. Everything had happened so fast and Jason did not have a chance to react until he felt his head slam backwards onto the wall.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my wife." Jason's eyes sprung open when he heard his attacker's voice.  
  
"Ric leave him alone!" Elizabeth screamed. 


	3. The Remembrance Ballad

The Remembrance Ballad  
  
Jason felt as Ric tightened his grip on his neck, clearly the man was doing everything in his power to hurt Jason, possibly even kill him. At the sound of Elizabeth screaming his name, Ric turned to face her. Jason took this distraction as the opportunity to fight back. Grabbing a hold of Ric's hand on his neck with his hands, Jason managed to lift his leg and knee Ric in the stomach. Ric stumbled back as the blow to his gut caused him to double over in pain. Jason stood over his attacker, prepared to kick him but before he had the chance to do so, Elizabeth fell to his side. Grabbing on to his face as she looked at him.  
  
"Ric. Are you ok?" She asked, in her soothing tone.  
  
Jason stood over them, rubbing his neck with one hand while his other was clenched into a fist at his side. He watched as Ric and Elizabeth locked eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair, which was now soaked with sweat.  
  
"Jason..." Jason turned as he saw Courtney standing at her table, Jax right by her side.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, Jason?" Jax asked him.  
  
Jason looked at Jax, his eyes so full of hatred and anger. If looks could kill then Jax would be boiling in a river of hot lava right about now, with Ric right by his side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jason turned back as he saw Elizabeth looking at Ric, her eyes so full of concern, compassion and yes...that one more emotion that Jason wished he did not have to see when she looked at Ric. Love.  
  
He looked back to Courtney, who remained speechless by Jax.  
  
Jason watched as Jax dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As the blond playboy raised the phone to his ear, Jason listened to his conversation.  
  
"Yes we have an officer who has just been assaulted. Kelly's Diner. Thank you." Jax hung up the phone as he locked eyes with Jason.  
  
For some reason Jason did not know what to say or do. He was attacked. He had witnesses and yet neither one of them opposed to Jax's call, neither one of them attempted to remove the phone from his hand, not even Courtney.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Jason said to her.  
  
As Elizabeth looked up from Ric, she looked around the diner, her eyes resting on Jax for a brief moment before returning to Jason's eyes.  
  
"Get out of here." She said to him, her voice sounded more like a warning then a threat.  
  
Jason did not say another word as he turned and ran from the diner.  
  
-----  
  
Elizabeth watched as Jason ran from the diner. She knew he was only doing what had to be done. Ric was completely out of line when he attacked him. And Jason was only trying to defend himself. She just wished he did not have to hurt Ric the way that he did. Sure, it was only a swift knee to the stomach and clearly...Ric had a very weak stomach since he was still lying on the floor, his hand gripping on to his stomach. And Jax really had no right to call anyone, which is why she had to make sure Jason was gone before the police arrived.  
  
Surely enough, within a matter of minute's two police officers came in through the double doors. One ran right to Ric's side as he looked at Elizabeth. "What happened?" The officer questioned her. Elizabeth ignored his question as she stood up, and watched as the other officer went over to question Jax.  
  
"And what exactly did you see happen?" The officer asked Ric, as he pulled out a small notepad and a pen.  
  
"I saw Jason Morgan attack Ric Lansing." Jax replied.  
  
"That is not true." Elizabeth protested. She was shocked to see that she would defend Jason, but she did.  
  
"And what did you see?" The officer asked her as he looked at her.  
  
Elizabeth took one more glance over her shoulder, and locked eyes with Ric as the officer helped him to his feet, and sat him in a chair.  
  
"Miss?" The officer questioned.  
  
Elizabeth pulled her eyes away from Ric. She knew what she had to do. The last thing she wanted to do would betray Ric, but Jax was lying. Ric attacked Jason and all he was doing was defending himself.  
  
"Ric attacked Jason first." Elizabeth said finally.  
  
Elizabeth took note of the fact that Courtney was silent through all this. She did not speak up against Jax, and she did not say anything to defend Jason.  
  
"What did you see?" The officer asked Courtney.  
  
Both Elizabeth and Jax looked at her, wondering whose side she is on. Elizabeth prayed she would not be the naive little girl she herself thought of her as, and for once be honest and say exactly what she saw.  
  
"I-I didn't see everything. But...I did see Ric grab Jason first." Courtney replied.  
  
Elizabeth let out a deep sigh of relief as she saw the officer nod at her.  
  
"Thank you all for your help." He said to them.  
  
Elizabeth locked eyes with Courtney, neither one of them spoke before Elizabeth walked back to the table grabbed her purse and stormed out of the diner.  
  
-----  
  
Jason sat on the couch in his nice, comfortable penthouse as he stared blankly at the wall before him. His mind drifting back to the events of earlier that day. Elizabeth had run to his side, she fell at Ric's side and she cradled his head, she looked at him with some much love that it made Jason's heart yearn for a women to look at him that way again.  
  
Jason closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the couch. Trying to picture her face, her eyes gazing into his with such love, her smile lighting up the entire room, her laughter the sound of bells ringing in his ears, her smell so beautiful it made his heart ache to touch her. He tried to picture her golden hair falling loosely on her shoulders...but as he laid there, his eyes remaining closed...Jason noticed something was different, something was off...Yes, she was still looking at him that same way, the same smell, the same love in her eyes, the same laughter, same smile...but her hair..her hair was no longer golden; no instead it was a beautiful shade of brown. Her eyes changed colors, her smile was different, it was even more beautiful then he had imagined it could be.  
  
Jason was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of a knock at the door. He remained seated as he tried to regain his composure; he was shaken up to discover who the women in his mind had become. She had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time that it frightened Jason.  
  
He finally rose from his seat as he walked to the door, swinging it open he had expected it to be Sonny, or Carly or maybe even Max on the other side of the door. anyone but the person who was standing before him. He did not expect to see her standing there.  
  
"Hi." She replied with a small, hopeful smile.  
  
"Elizabeth." Jason replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Of course." Jason said as he stepped aside and allowed room for her to enter.  
  
Elizabeth nodded as she stepped over the threshold and into the penthouse. Jason closed the door behind her, and turned around to face her. Wondering what she was doing here. He had expected her to be at Ric's side right about now, apologizing for being seen with him. But she was not. She was here. In his room. Standing before him.  
  
"I just came by to tell you that you don't have to worry about anyone pressing charges. All the witnesses said they saw Ric attack you first." She said to him.  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Jason said to her.  
  
"Well...all except for Jax. He said that you attacked Ric." She said.  
  
"Yeah well...I figured he would." Jason said to her.  
  
It was no shock that Jax would do anything to put Jason behind bars. Keep him away from all the women he planned to seduce. One of which happened to be his own ex-wife. Jax probably also still figured Jason was a threat to his current attempt at a fling with Courtney.  
  
"I'm sorry, about Ric." Elizabeth apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Jason comforted her.  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth said to him softly as she looked down at her hands.  
  
Jason recognized that look; she looked uncomfortable, maybe even a little bit awkward. Her movements mimicked how he himself was feeling. Because he felt that same vibe. It has been a very long time since the two of them were in the same place in their lives, at the same time. And yet, here they are. Both alone. Both single. Both in pain. Standing before one another in an empty apartment. With no one around to disturb them.  
  
"Well...I better go." She said to him as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Jason said to her.  
  
He did not want her to leave, he wanted her to stay. Be here. Stay in this moment together. Remember some of the good times they had together. The laughter they shared. Even though their time was brief, it was a time in his life he will never forget. Elizabeth never made him feel guilty for being himself. She never made him feel as though he had to explain his motives. It was as if she were a part of him. She could read his mind; she could read his face and his thoughts.  
  
Jason looked behind him, his eyes landing on the pool table in the back of the room. Suddenly an idea had dawned on him.  
  
"Unless you...you know want to play some pool?" Jason asked her.  
  
Elizabeth turned to him, looking behind him at the pool table. He watched as a small smile slowly crept on to her face, and she finally looked back at him.  
  
"You're on." She said with a smile.  
  
As they locked eyes, Jason felt as his heart began to melt. Staring into her eyes was something he never realized how much he missed. He loved how he could see into her soul, and how she could see right down to the very core of him. Her smile made him remember again the feel of her arms around him.  
  
It was then, in that moment that he remembered just how it felt to be in the presence of a beauty so intense that it made him want to freeze this moment and hold on to it forever. Jason was fully aware of the rocky road they had ahead of them, the rocky road that he prayed would lead them back to the start. But he was prepared for it. Because it was in this moment that he realized how much he cared for her.  
  
more coming soon. 


	4. Show Me Heaven

Just a note here....I don't know how long this story will be. As of now I see no end in sight. And that is all thanks to those of you who reviewed it.  
  
-----  
  
Every Reason  
  
Jason stood by, holding on to the pool stick as he watched in shock while Elizabeth sinked the final ball into the corner pocket. Standing up she looked at him, her smile showing nothing but pride.  
  
"When did you learn to play like that?" Jason asked her.  
  
"I just practiced." She said to him with a smile.  
  
Jason could not help but let out a small laugh as he stood there and stared at her in silence for a moment. It was no longer the awkward, uncomfortable silence he had felt earlier that day. No, not anymore. Since they began playing the game Jason felt the tension in the room loosen, he felt as he became more relaxed and mellow while each moment passed. Her smile had that hold on him, she had that hold on him. Just a simple look made him relax.  
  
"Another game?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"Ah no. I think you beat me as much as I'm going to let you tonight." Jason replied.  
  
"Ok, fine. Loser makes coffee then. Go." She said to him.  
  
Jason was not about to protest. If she wanted him to make coffee then that could only mean that she was planning on spending some more time here, which meant he would be able to enjoy her presence even longer then he had thought.  
  
"I'll be back." Jason said as he walked to the kitchen to do as she wished.  
  
-----  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jason's body disappear through the doorway. She looked around the familer room, remembering the time she spent in here. It was as if time had stood still in this room. Everything seemed to be in the exact same place it was the last time she was here. The couch, the coffee table, nothing seemed out of place even slightly. Nothing had been added either.  
  
Elizabeth always found it amazing how a man like Jason Morgan, who went from being a member of one of the wealthiest, most dysfunctional, selfish, spoiled families in all of New York, to being Jason Morgan, a man who only needed a bed, a couch and a pool table to be happy. She would have thought he would need all the small things, all the big things..everything. But no. Because Jason Quattermaine is no longer alive, and Jason Morgan stepped up and took his place. Only he made his own man. He changed himself and he found a way to be someone better then he could have imagined.  
  
Moments later Jason emerged from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands, walking over to where she stood by the couch he handed a cup to her, and together in perfect unison the two of them sat down on the couch.  
  
Elizabeth noticed a look at him, as he stared at her.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing. I was just...thinking about well, thinking about the time I ran into you at Jake's." Jason said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh yeah. The night you saved me." She said to him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that. You never needed any saving." He told her.  
  
"I did that night. It was like you knew I was in trouble and you just showed up. Like a knight in shining armor." She said to him remembering the events of that evening. She really was in trouble and Jason was there. His timing could not have been more perfect if he had tried.  
  
"I just couldn't handle seeing some guy handle you the way that he was. Or any women for that matter." Jason said to her.  
  
"You talked some sense into me that night, that's for sure." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"You already knew everything I said, you just needed someone to listen and someone to tell you what you already knew. I know. I've been there before." He said to her.  
  
"You were the only person who helped me realize that Lucky wasn't coming back. You helped me deal and you didn't tell me to forget about it, that he would always be with me in my heart, you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. You told me the truth, you let me vent and you showed me the light like no one else did. And I'll always be thankful to you for that, Jason." She said as she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him.  
  
"I knew you didn't need me to be like everyone else, I just wanted to be there for you." He said to her.  
  
Elizabeth let out a slight laugh as she thought back on their time together. Back when she needed someone the most and Jason just happened to be that someone. He was the person who helped her with her life, who helped her deal and who showed her the way. Sometimes just being in his presence was enough to make Elizabeth feel like she was not dead, just being around him was enough for her to live just a little bit longer.  
  
Jason noticed her laugh, as she smiled and waited for her to explain why she had just laughed. When she did not, he decided to just ask.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her.  
  
"I was just thinking about the times you took me on your bike." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah. I remember that." He replied.  
  
"The first time you took me on it was the first time I felt free since Lucky died." Elizabeth said to him.  
  
Jason sat in silence as she remembered some of the good times they shared, but as she spoke of the way the bike rides made her feel, all he could think about was the way her arms around his waist, her body pushed up close to him, her breath on his neck...made him feel.  
  
"I remember you said that the wind was blowing so hard you couldn't think." He said to her.  
  
"And you told me that was the whole point. I always remembered that everytime you took me on that bike." She said to him.  
  
As Elizabeth finished her coffee she leaned forward to place it on the table, but before she could Jason reached over and lightly took it from her hand, their hands grazing.  
  
"I'll take that for you. Do you want any more?" He asked her.  
  
"No. Thanks." She said as she stood up.  
  
Jason stood up, taking both cups as he walked back into the kitchen. Seconds later he walked back into the living room, just in time to see Elizabeth reach over the couch and pick up her purse.  
  
"Are you leaving?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I should go. I left Cameron with grams for long enough. She could use a break." Elizabeth said to him with a smile.  
  
"Ok." Jason replied.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to him, their bodies just inches apart as she tilted her head back to look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks for everything." She said to him.  
  
"It was no problem." Jason replied.  
  
Elizabeth closed the gap between them, as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Jason hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug. In that moment he felt like it was just the two of them, no one else in the world to disturbe this perfect, beautiful moment they shared.  
  
As Elizabeth slowly pulled her head back, her arms still around his neck, Jason lifted his head from her shoulder, the two of them still having their arms wrapped around one another as they stared silently into each others arms.  
  
Jason lifted one hand, and gently placed it on her cheek, Elizabeth moved her head closer, their foreheads touching softly as their eyes remained locked. Moving his mouth closer to her, Jason wanted to savor this build up as he grew closer and closer to coming into complete contact with the beautiful Elizabeth.  
  
Just as he was about to kiss her the sound of a knock at the door disturbed him. Jason was about to back away when Elizabeth finally spoke.  
  
"Ignore it." She whispered softly to him.  
  
As Jason intended to do as she said, moving his mouth even closer to hers, the voice at the door startled him.  
  
"Jason! Its Courtney!" At the sound of her voice Elizabeth dropped her arms from Jason's neck and backed away.  
  
Jason let out a deep sigh as Elizabeth took several steps back, not saying a word. He knew he had to answer the door now.  
  
Jason walked to the door and swung it open. Looking at Courtney as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi." He said to her.  
  
"Hey I just...came by to see-oh. Hi, Elizabeth." Courtney said as she noticed Elizabeth standing behind Jason.  
  
"Hi, Courtney." Elizabeth replied, forcing herself to smile at Jason's ex wife.  
  
"Did you need something?" Jason asked her, angry that she had runined his wonderful moment with Elizabeth, but doing his best to hide the anger and disappointment.  
  
"Yeah. I just...I wanted to see how Sam and the baby are doing." Courtney replied.  
  
"Baby?" Elizabeth asked, her voice full of shock.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, not sure how he could respond or explain this to her.  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear? Sam McCall is pregnant...Jason's the father." Courtney said. 


	5. Walk Away

Walk Away  
  
Elizabeth stood in shock, as she allowed for the news to sink in.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought-"Before Courtney had a chance to finish speaking, Jason raised his hand to shush her.  
  
"Go." He said to her, looking at her.  
  
"Jason I-"  
  
"Courtney. Leave Now." Jason insisted.  
  
Courtney locked eyes with Jason, his eyes once full of love were now full of regret and anger as he stared at her. Without saying another word she turned and walked into the hallway. The second she was out the door Jason slammed the door behind her and turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"I was going to tell you." Jason said to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth replied as she once again plastered on that smile, the smile Jason could always see right through.  
  
"I can explain.." He started.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head as she swallowed the lump of emotion that was rising in her throat.  
  
"Jason, you don't need to explain anything. I'm proud for you. I always thought you'd make an amazing father." Elizabeth said.  
  
"You're an amazing mother." He whispered back at her.  
  
Jason's mind began to wander again. Here they were. Standing before one another. Him, about to be a father and she is already a mother. All he could think about was how unfair it is that they can not step into those roles together, that Sam's baby is not his own. That Elizabeth's baby is Zander's and not his.  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"Girl." Jason replied softly.  
  
"Wow. Congratulations." She said to him.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to him, again pulling him into a hug. But this time Jason noticed the slight twinkle of a tear in her eyes, and the lose way she held him in her arms. It was not like the first hug they shared this evening. This hug was something much different, instead of a hug that had given him hope, it was the hug that took him off the cloud he was floating on and brought him back to reality. Had Courtney not interrupted, he would have had a chance to kiss the beautiful Elizabeth, and then tell her on his own about the baby. But now it was as if he had hidden the truth from her, and she was hugging him goodbye.  
  
As she finally pulled away, Elizabeth was sure to step back out of reach from Jason as she dabbed at her eyes. Plastering her smile on her face. She knows she should not be upset to hear that Jason is going to be a father, she herself is the mother of a baby that is not his. Yet she could not help but feel as though the wonderful moment they had shared earlier was all a figment of her imagination, largely in part because now that she knows of the baby, she feels as though the closeness they had shared this evening was too good to have been true.  
  
"I should really..get going." Elizabeth said to him, her voice cracking.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" He asked her.  
  
"No. Thanks. I just...I'll be fine." She said to him.  
  
Jason nodded as he followed her to the door, opening it for her. As she stepped over the threshold she turned to face him one final time.  
  
"Congratulations." She said to him.  
  
Jason noticed how soft her voice had sounded, he stood in the doorway waiting until she disappeared through the elevator doors, and listened to the click of the elevator closing behind her.  
  
As he closed the door he leaned against it, resting his head on the door as he closed his eyes. The only thought that he allowed to enter his mind was the one thought he never imagined he would ever think...  
  
"The things I do for Sonny." Jason whispered silently to himself as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
------  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, as she walked on the docks, looking out at the calm water, breathing in the scent. Her mind drifting back to earlier events of the evening. She knew it should come as no shock that Jason was a father, no one was better with children then him. No one's heart was as warm, no one was as protective, loyal, loving or even brave as Jason Morgan. There is no man, that would make a better father then him.  
  
As Elizabeth was lost in thought, the sound of her cell phone ringing shook her back to reality. Digging into her pocket Elizabeth reached in and pulled out the phone, pressing the green button she lifted it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone.  
  
"Elizabeth.." the voice on the other end of the line sounded.  
  
Elizabeth noticed right away who that voice was, but there was something off, something different.  
  
"Grams? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Cameron is..." Audrey tried to get out, her voice cracking and clearly she was frantic.  
  
"What? What about him?" Elizabeth asked as her heart began to race.  
  
She knew it had to be awful, she could barely breathe out of fear. Grams was frantic, clearly she had been crying and now she was trying to speak but her voice continued to crack.  
  
"....Missing.." She managed to say before breaking down in tears. 


	6. Rescue Me

Rescue Me  
  
Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as the words repeated over and over in her head. Cameron's missing. He's missing. She remained, frozen in her spot as she felt the phone slip from her hand and crash on the deck below her. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying her best not to lose control and yet she did not know of what she could do.  
  
"Elizabeth?" She turned as she heard a female voice behind her.  
  
Elizabeth locked eyes with none other then Carly Corintho's.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Carly's voice full of concern, a sound Elizabeth was not familiar with when it came to Carly speaking to her.  
  
"C-C-Cameron." Elizabeth stuttered as she managed to force her sons name out.  
  
"Who's Cameron?" Carly asked.  
  
"My-My son." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Elizabeth, come here." Carly said as she lightly touched the young girls arm, Carly managed to drag Elizabeth over to the bench and help her sit down, sitting down beside her Carly turned to her.  
  
"What about your son?" Carly asked.  
  
"He-He's..." Elizabeth reached up as she wiped away the tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Missing." She said finally.  
  
"What do you mean missing?" Carly asked her.  
  
"Grams..called she said...she went in to check on him and his.. his window was open and he was gone.." Elizabeth choked out.  
  
"Let's go." Carly said as she rose from the bench.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at how quickly Carly stood up.  
  
"I'm taking you to Sonny." She said to her.  
  
Elizabeth knew she could never argue with Carly, and right now the idea of Sonny looking for her son was a lot more appealing to her then Ric, considering Ric would just assume it was Sonny who took Cameron in the first place. Standing up, Elizabeth followed Carly off the dock.  
  
-----  
  
Jason was standing in his apartment, staring aimlessly out the window as he watched the world around him pass by. Looking down at the street below the window he watched as happy couples wandered by, holding hands, smiling, laughing...not a care in the world. A life he so desperately yearned for. Thinking that at one point he had wished that to be Courtney's hand in his, but now when he closed his eyes the only face he could see was Elizabeth's.  
  
Jason realized he could no longer stand around in this empty apartment all alone, he needed to go across the hall. See Sonny and Michael, hold Morgan and remind himself of all the reasons why he was taking responsibility for Sonny and Sam's baby.  
  
Turning around he walked across the room and out the door, slamming it behind him as he made his way across the hall and into Sonny's penthouse. Opening the door he smiled when he saw Sonny and Michael sitting together on the couch, working on a puzzle which Michael had spread out on the table, every piece covering every inch of it.  
  
"Hey." Sonny said as he looked up from the puzzle to see his best friend.  
  
"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Jason asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Michael convinced me to help him with this puzzle." Sonny said as he motioned to his son.  
  
"Come-on, Jason. You have to help too." Michael insisted.  
  
Jason was never one to turn down an invitation like that.  
  
"Alright buddy. I'm coming." Jason said as he made his way to the couch.  
  
Sonny moved over to make room for him between himself and Michael. Just as Jason sat down both himself and Sonny looked up at the sound of the door opening. Jason nearly jumped to his feet when he saw Carly walking in, beside her was Elizabeth whose eyes were drenched with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked right away.  
  
Elizabeth sniffed as she tried to get the words out.  
  
Looking beside her Carly put her hand on Elizabeth's back and looked at her.  
  
"Want me to tell them?" Carly asked in a soothing tone.  
  
Elizabeth nodded slightly at Carly. Who in turn turned to the two men in the room.  
  
"Michael why don't you go upstairs?" Carly asked her son.  
  
Michael nodded as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Carly...what's going on?" Jason insisted.  
  
"Elizabeth's son is missing." Carly said finally.  
  
"Jason..." Elizabeth finally choked out.  
  
Not saying a word Jason walked across the room as he reached out to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her to his chest and allowed for her to cry in his arms. The second he had her pulled close Elizabeth began to break down. Jason held her tightly, knowing once she calms down she will be able to speak. He looked over at Carly, and gave her a thankful nod.  
  
Carly nodded back at him, as she looked at the two men. Finally, Elizabeth pulled away from Jason as Sonny approached her.  
  
"Elizabeth...tell us everything you know." Sonny said to her.  
  
"Grams.." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Grams called me...she said she went in to check on Cameron and when she went in his window was open and he was missing." Elizabeth said to him.  
  
"Carly why don't you...take Elizabeth across the hall and...make her some coffee or something. I need to speak to Jason alone." Sonny said to her.  
  
Carly nodded as she opened the door for Elizabeth. Together the two women walked out, closing the door behind them.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Jason turned to Sonny.  
  
"Sonny we need to find him." Jason insisted.  
  
"Don't worry, I know we'll...we'll find him." Sonny replied.  
  
Sonny dug into his pocket as he pulled out his cell phone, punching in several numbers he waited for the person to pick up.  
  
"Yeah I need you look for a baby boy. Name Cameron Webber, bout...three...four months...was taken from his house earlier this evening. Call me if you find anything." Sonny said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"So...who do you think took him?" Jason asked.  
  
"You know who took him." Sonny replied.  
  
------  
  
Carly emerged from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands as she walked over to Elizabeth who was sitting on the couch. Sitting down beside her Carly handed the cup to her.  
  
"Drink that. I'll calm you down." Carly said to her.  
  
"Thanks, Carly." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Elizabeth was still surprised at how helpful Carly was being, she always assumed the women hated her. And Carly has supported her assumptions on more then one occasion.  
  
"Elizabeth did you ever consider maybe...Ric took Cameron." Carly asked her.  
  
"No No No." Elizabeth insisted as she placed the warm coffee cup down on the table and turned to Carly.  
  
"Ric may have made a lot of mistakes in his past, Carly. But he would never- "  
  
"Kidnap?" Carly interrupted, clearly just trying to remind Elizabeth just what he is capable of.  
  
"I know he's done questionable things but he wouldn't take Cameron. He's not even his." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Yeah I know, Ok? He's Zander's child but Zander's dead, Elizabeth and Ric's alive. This baby weather you want to believe it or not...Ric is capable of kidnapping him, he probably already figured that he was his child now anyways. Think about the facts, Ok? Ric was the one who ordered the police to fire at Zander and they did as he said on his command. He ordered the gunfire that killed the father of your baby. Ric is cold and he is manipulative and he will do whatever it is possible to take what he believes is rightfully his. When he thought that Sonny had pushed you down those stairs he kidnapped me and intended to give you my baby...Ric is capable of whatever it is he does." Carly said.  
  
Elizabeth sat in silence, thinking about every word Carly had just said. Allowing for it to sink in. 


	7. Without You

Without You  
  
"You think it's Ric?" Jason asked Sonny as he paced back and forth in the penthouse.  
  
"It has to be, Jason. Who else has motive?" Sonny asked.  
  
Jason stopped pacing and stared at Sonny, lost in thought as he considered Sonny's comment. He did not want to believe it, thinking that Elizabeth's ex has stolen her child seemed too convient, and just thinking about it made Jason wonder if all the pieces really did fit.  
  
"Why not Faith? Or Alcazar?" Jason asked him.  
  
"What would they have to do with Cameron? As far as they know Elizabeth is not involved with either one of us, Alcazar has no idea about the history you and Elizabeth have, neither does Faith." Sonny said.  
  
"But Faith wants Ric." Jason pointed out. "Think about it, Sonny. If Faith kidnaps Elizabeth's baby, she knows Elizabeth would assume it was Ric and she would go to him and they'd get into a huge fight and Faith would conveniently be nearby while its going down Ric will be upset and he'll turn to Faith out of pain and anger. To spite Elizabeth." Jason said.  
  
"No No No. It doesn't fit, Jason. You know as well as I do that Ric is sick and twisted and that man will do whatever he can to have her back." He told him.  
  
Jason thought more, realizing that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Sonny was right. It had to be Ric.  
  
---  
  
Elizabeth looked at Carly, knowing that she had a point. Ric is not the man she convinced herself he was, she was blind and she let him walk her down the path to destruction. He destroyed her and tried to destroy Sonny by going after Carly.  
  
"I can't believe it." Elizabeth whispered, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as the realization began to sink in.  
  
"I'm sorry." Carly replied apologetically.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Carly, nodding. She was unable to form complete thoughts, sentences or words at this moment as she realized everything was true. Nothing is impossible when it comes to Ric and his sick mind games.  
  
As she was about to finally allow herself to speak she looked up and saw as Jason and Sonny walked in, both looked surprised to see Carly sitting there beside Elizabeth, clearly the two had not been fighting. Which of course was still a surprise to Elizabeth, but she could also tell by the looks on their faces the two men had come to the same conclusion.  
  
"It was Ric." Elizabeth said softly as she looked at them.  
  
Neither Jason nor Sonny said a word as they both nodded.  
  
"I sent Max to get him." Sonny replied.  
  
Carly slowly rose as she looked up at the two men.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing? Max grabs Ric and drags him here so he can drop charges of assault or kidnapping on you?" She asked.  
  
"Ric won't...he won't be charging us with anything as soon as he hears what we have to say, and sees Elizabeth here." Sonny replied.  
  
"Sonny please...don't hurt him." Elizabeth pleaded with him.  
  
"We won't." Jason comforted her from across the room.  
  
The two lost souls locked eyes as Elizabeth remembered how it felt to have Jason on her side. She remembered the feeling of comfort, of relaxation, of knowing that he will stop at nothing to get her son back.  
  
Just then the sound of Sonny's cell phone ringing brought Elizabeth back to earth.  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." Sonny replied into the phone, hanging it up he looked at Jason.  
  
"Let's go." He said to him.  
  
Jason nodded as he walked outside into the hallway.  
  
"Neither one of you are to leave. I'll have men on the door." Sonny said before closing the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth heard the sound of the door locking as she stared at Carly.  
  
--  
  
Walking across the hall and into Sonny's penthouse, Jason's mind wandered back to the look of fear and shock not to mention pain all mixed into Elizabeth's eyes just seconds ago.  
  
"Sonny...we need to get him back." Jason insisted as Sonny closed the door behind them and looked at Jason.  
  
"We will. Ric has that kid and he's not leaving here until he tells us exactly where he has him." Sonny promised him.  
  
Just then the sound of the elevator door opening across the hall caught their attention. Walking across the room Sonny swung the door open just in time to see a blindfolded Ric be dragged into the room.  
  
Walking to the table in the back of the room, Jason pulled a chair out and placed it in front of Johnny, who dropped Ric on to the chair, holding him down as Sonny tied the DA to the chair with some rope he had pulled out. As soon as Ric was secured to the chair Johnny released his grip on him.  
  
"Thank's." Sonny said to him as he nodded a response.  
  
"Let me go!" Ric screamed as he recognized the voice of his brother.  
  
Walking over to him, Jason grabbed the blindfold off of Ric's head and looked at him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Ric. Not until you tell us exactly where Cameron is." Jason warned him.  
  
"Cameron? Who-Who's Cameron?" Ric asked, as he fought to break free of the ropes, though his efforts seemed not to be enough.  
  
"Elizabeth's Cameron!" Jason screamed in his face.  
  
"What? Elizabeth? What happened? Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Where is she? What have you done to her??!" Ric yelled.  
  
Walking over to the desk drawer Sonny pulled out a gun, loading one bullet into the gun he walked back over to Ric, and pointed the gun directly at his head.  
  
"One bullet, is all it takes." Sonny warned him. "Unless you give us some answers." He said. 


	8. Unthinkable Mistake

Unthinkable Mistake?  
  
Elizabeth's ear rested up against the hard wooden door of the penthouse, as she listened carefully to hear what was happening on the inside, Carly's breathing appeared to be the only sound she could hear, yet it did not stop her from trying to hear what was happening, from wondering if it really were Ric who had stolen her baby...if he was the one who tried to destroy her.  
  
Just as Sonny raised his voice enough for Elizabeth to hear, the sound of her cell phone ringing startled her, as she quickly jumped back from the door, out of fear Sonny or Jason would hear the phone and come rushing out.  
  
Rummaging around in her purse she finally managed to find the phone just in time to pull it from the purse and stop the ringing. Raising it to her ear she took a deep breath, praying it was Grams calling to say Cameron has been returned to her.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Hello?" She repeated when no sound came. As she waited patiently for another thirty seconds she heard a noise, it was very soft at first, so soft she could barely make it out, but as she waited on the phone she heard as the noise grew louder and louder.  
  
Elizabeth's hand flew up to her mouth as she covered it, tears rolling down her cheek, she felt as Carly came closer to her, looking at her yet not saying a word. Judging by the look on Elizabeth's face, Carly acted on instinct as she ran to the door to the penthouse, swinging it open with extreme force.  
  
"Something happened." She insisted to a shocked Sonny and Jason.  
  
The two mobsters exchanged glances, and then both narrowed their eyes at Ric as they quickly followed Carly out to the hall.  
  
"Who are you??!" Elizabeth screamed into the phone. "Where is my son!!!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Jason's hands clenched to fists at his side as he looked at Carly, who locked eyes with him. He knew she knew what he was thinking; Carly always knew what he was thinking. But as she looked at him, she shaked her head slightly as to warn him not to do it, not to take the phone from Elizabeth and threaten the kidnapper. He knew if he made one false move such as that...Cameron could be as good as dead. They could easily hang up and never call back again. But as he looked back to Elizabeth, who was near hysterical it took all he had not to grab the phone from her.  
  
As the sound drowned out and the dial tone came back, Elizabeth lowered the phone and stared at it, shocked by the noise she had heard. As she hung up the phone she looked back up to the three people standing before her, yet she did not speak. Instead she looked back down at the phone still in her hand. Seconds later the comforting feel of a hand on her back brought her back to reality.  
  
Raising her head she looked at the person who had tried to comfort her, she already knew who it was when she felt the familiar hand. Looking up at Jason she tried to speak, tried to get the words out of her mouth...yet when she opened her mouth all that escaped was a sob.  
  
Instead of asking her what was wrong, instead of asking her what had happened, what she heard...With his free hand Jason pulled Elizabeth into his chest, wrapping both his arms around her as she did the same to him. The feel of her arms around his waist, and her head lowered in his chest, he felt as his shirt grew wet and sticky with her tears. The hallway was full of nothing but the soft sound of Elizabeth's heartbreaking sobs, as Sonny, Jason and Carly stood in the hallway, allowing for the young girl to cry her heart out, all the while wondering what she had heard. Yet neither of them had the courage to ask the unthinkable question.  
  
---  
  
Nearly two hours had passed, as Jason lay on the couch in his penthouse, Elizabeth's head rested on his chest as she lay beside him. It took almost forty-five minutes for the crying girl to stop, and while she continued to try and force the words out...she could say nothing. Jason wished he could find out what she hard heard on the other end of that line, and while he wanted to ask her he was afraid of what her response could be.  
  
Finally, Elizabeth lifted her head from Jason's chest, as she looked into those warm blue eyes of his. Knowing that if she would just tell him what she heard, Jason would find a way to get her son back. "He was crying." She whispered softly, tears glistering in her eyes again. "Jason...that's all I heard. He was crying. No one...No one spoke. No one asked for anything no one...no one did anything. All I heard was his crying." She said, again more sobs escaped her lips as she buried her head in his chest yet again.  
  
Jason felt his heart catch in his throat as she finally told him about the phone call. Elizabeth lifted her head again, as she finally managed to pull herself from his chest and give him room to move. Jason swung his legs over the side of the couch and moved to a sitting position, looking at Elizabeth. Neither one of them said a word as they both knew what he had to do. Jason leaned over and gently kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.  
  
"We're going to get him back." He whispered to her softly.  
  
Elizabeth gave him a pained, thankful nod as she watched him stand up and walk out the door.  
  
---  
  
Swinging open the door to Sonny's penthouse, Jason walked over to the desk where Sonny had placed the gun on top of hours earlier. Grabbing it from the desk he makes sure it is loaded before looking down at the bound and gagged Ric, who was asleep at this time. Jason raised the gun and whacked Ric across the face with the hard steel.  
  
Ric's eyes flew open at the sudden pain as it began to shoot through his body. Screaming, yet his screams were muffled due to the towel shoved and wrapped around his mouth. The white towel filled with blood as Jason walked over to him, reaching behind him as he pulled it from his mouth.  
  
"Who did you pay, Ric?" Jason demanded as he looked at him.  
  
"I-I didn't do it." Ric stuttered.  
  
Jason had heard enough as raised his fist and punched Ric hard in the jaw, this time he punched him so hard he knocked the chair down and Ric fell to the ground with a loud thud. Walking over to him Jason grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him and the chair off the ground, slamming it down so hard the wooden chair shattered and Ric collapsed into a pile of flesh beside the sharp pieces of wood.  
  
Putting the gun in his pocket Jason kneeled down before Ric as he grabbed one of the sharp pieces of wood, grabbing a hold of the collar of Ric's shirt he leaned over the madman and raised the sharp wooden piece above his head. Leaning in so close that Ric's face was now soaked with Jason's spit and sweat. He slowly lowered the sharp piece of wood as he placed it directly under Ric's chin.  
  
"Tell me or I'll slit your throat." Jason threatened him. 


	9. The Unusual Suspect

The Unusual Suspect  
  
Jason felt the need to kill Ric even if he wasn't the one who stole Cameron. Just looking into the black holes that are his soulless eyes, Jason's blood was boiling so fast. Knowing if he just made one false move he would be the one with the blood of a madman on his hands. Knowing no one would miss him and his sadistic ways. Ric was as heartless as they come and anyone who half an imagination knew that he was capable of anything. Especially when it involved Elizabeth and children that are not his, that do not belong to him.  
  
Just as Jason was pushing all of his weight onto Ric's frail body as he screamed in pain, the sound of the door slamming open and the feel of someone pushing him off of Ric shook him from his thoughts. From his spot on the ground he looked up and stared into the eyes of his attacker. Stared into the eyes of Courtney.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him as she walked over to Ric and helped him up from the ground, untying his hands as she did so.  
  
"The cops are all over the place looking for him, Jason. Someone said they saw two thugs grab him and drag him off. Someone reported it and you know that they are looking for you!" She yelled as she looked at Ric, helping the injured man to the couch.  
  
Jason managed to push himself to his feet as he stared at the stranger before him, the women who he once claimed to love who once insisted that she loved him. The women who he poured his heart out to on more then one occasion and in turn she tore his still beating from his chest. The women he once proudly called his wife. The women he didn't know at all.  
  
"He stole Elizabeth's baby, Courtney!" Jason yelled at her. "And what the hell are you doing interfering with my business?!" He screamed.  
  
"Your business does not involve killing the District Attorney! If Ric goes up missing or dead you know that you're the one who will go down for it and you know this time no one will be able to protect you!" She screamed back at him.  
  
"I don't need anyone's protection! Everyone knows Ric deserves everything that he gets coming to him! He's a animal, Courtney!"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Both Jason and Courtney went silent at the sound of the third voice in the room. Turning to the sound of it, Jason's heart broke as Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her face stained with tears as she stepped over the threshold. Looking back and forth from Jason, to Courtney and finally resting on Ric, who appeared too weak to defend himself anymore.  
  
"Leave." Elizabeth said her voice cracking as she managed to allow for the one word to escape her mouth.  
  
"Both of you." She said.  
  
"Look Elizabeth, I know I'm not your favorite person and I know we have our differences but you have to trust me, don't let them hurt Ric. If anything happens to him Jason and Sonny will both be the ones who go down. If you care about him at all-"  
  
"You think I want them to kill him?" Elizabeth interrupted her. "Do you think I want to believe that Ric is the one who stole my son? Do you think I told Jason and Sonny to kidnap Ric?" She asked her. "Go away, Courtney. Now."  
  
Courtney turned and headed for the door, Jason followed behind her, as she was about to exit the room she turned once more and looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't make that mistake." She said finally as she exited the room.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, who In turn locked eyes with him.  
  
"I'll be in the hall if you need anything." He said to her, as he closed the door behind him.  
  
===  
  
"Elizabeth...." Ric said softly as he looked up at the love of his life.  
  
Walking over to the couch where he sat, Elizabeth took a seat as far away from him on the couch as possible. Looking at him as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Ric." She whispered through tear stained eyes.  
  
Moving closer to her, Ric grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and pulled her in his arms, her head fell into his chest as she sobbed in his arms, allowing for the familiar feel of his arms around her to comfort her, at least for a little while. In that short moment she forgot that it was Ric who she was convinced had stolen her son from her, and in that moment, she forgot what he had done in the past.  
  
Finally after several moments of allowing for the comfort of Ric's arms around her to settle in, she pushed away and looked at him once more.  
  
"Tell me. Did you take Cameron?" She asked him.  
  
===  
  
"Ric did not take Cameron and you know it, Jason." Courtney insisted as she stood in the hallway in front of Jason.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore, Courtney. I thought when we got married that was it. You and me would be together forever. I thought I knew that. I thought I knew that you meant it when you said you loved me until I saw you with Jax. I thought I knew what it felt like to have my heart broken until that point. It turns out I don't know much of anything. Because I thought I knew that you were the love of my life, and I was yours. But it doesn't seem that way anymore." He said to her.  
  
"Look I would want nothing more then to put our past behind us and move on together, Jason. But we can't. Because regardless of what you think or know I am not able to accept the life you live in. I can't accept the fact that you don't look at me the way you used too, I can't accept the fact that you look at Elizabeth the way you used to look at me and I can't accept the fact that she can give you the one thing I can't!" She screamed.  
  
"What's that?! Huh?" He yelled back at her.  
  
"A family!"  
  
Jason's eyes softened as she made her confession, as she said that last statement.  
  
"You know that I don't need a family. I still wanted to be with you. The fact that you can't have kids didn't change anything! Not for me!" He said to her.  
  
"But it did to me. And I thought if I moved on I could find a man who wouldn't want a family and I thought Jax was that man but it turns out he wants all the same things as you. A big, happy family. And All I can think about this time is how much he means to me and how much I want to give him what I couldn't give you, I want to give him a family, Jason and I need to give it to him." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"What-What do you mean you need to?" He asked her.  
  
"Jason....I made a mistake." Courtney confessed. 


End file.
